BalladricCerebrum
__FORCETOC__ Be the antisocial poetic hermit. poetry is easy, socializing is hard. ~now get the **** off my ****ing yard~! Your name is CORAYA PROTAS. Many people wonder how you have survived for ELEVEN AND A HALF SWEEPS despite being a SEMI-LAZY SLACKER who HATES SOCIALIZING WITH OTHER TROLLS. Up until now you've lived a very SOLITARY LIFESTYLE, which partly contributes to this. A couple of other contributions would probably be YOUR INTENSE HATRED OF STRANGERS WHO TRESPASS ON YOUR PROPERTY, along with your tendencies to BEAT THE **** OUT OF ALL TRESPASSERS and FEED THEM TO YOUR GIANT HAWK LUSUS. Aside from trespassers, the only group that you seriously hate is people who refuse to learn the difference between "your" and "you're" or "there", "their", and "they're". EVERYONE ELSE YOU SIMPLY WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH. Well, that's HOW THINGS USED TO BE. Lately you've been making an EFFORT TO IMPROVE YOUR SOCIAL SKILLS by making yourself INTERACT IN SETTINGS WITH LARGE GROUPS. Whether it's FLARP sessions with large numbers of players or heading to a very popular cafe on a regular basis, nowadays you're USUALLY FOUND WHERE THE CROWD IS. There are still times where you take a moment to examine your situation and SUSPECT YOU'VE FLIPPED YOUR LID, though. When you are not in mass interaction situations, you spend your time WATCHING MOVIES OF THE COMEDIC VARIETY, ENJOYING THE TELEVISON EXPLOITS OF TROLL ADAM SAVAGE AND TROLL JAIME HYNEMAN, HIKING AND EXPLORING, FLYING BY RIDING ON YOUR LUSUS, and PERUSING THE STRANGE AND VAST CORNERS OF THE INTERNET. You are also a SKILLED BARDESPOT and spend much of your time COMPOSING VARIOUS POEMS, SONGS, AND STORIES. Your trollTag is balladricCerebrum and you're a poet and you ****ing ~know~ it. Describe your attempts at socialization. smiles and frowns, ups and downs... On the one hand, you had a wonderful time participating in ONE OF THE SICKEST RAP BATTLES ON ALL ALTERNIA. On the other hand, there was THAT ONE FILIAL DAY where you were FORCED TO SELL YOURSELF TO SCIENCE. Is that a... a BUCKET HAT? it's a ~lazy fedora~, not a bucket-shaped hat! ~~how could you even think something like that~~?! Needless to say, you are VERY DEFENSIVE OF YOUR HAT. Your LAZY FEDORA is your FAVORITE HAT and ANYONE WHO COMPARES IT TO A BUCKET IS ASKING FOR A FIGHT. Fondly regard the sign-wielding troll. it really would be swell to see him burn in troll ****. There is NO WAY you could ever regard THAT ****ING GOOMBA ELF in any manner close to fond. Every time you think of him you think of THAT ONE DESPERATE FILIAL DAY where he INSULTED YOUR HAT, PROVOKED YOU INTO A FIGHT, and then BAILED BEFORE THE IMPERIAL DRONE COULD ARRIVE. Since this is what caused your TEMPORARY INSANITY and made you resort to SELLING YOURSELF TO SCIENCE, you've made it your mission to ATTEMPT SEVERE BODILY HARM ON HIM EVERY TIME YOU SEE HIM. The worst part is HE'S BAILED ON EVERY FIGHT SINCE THEN. Yeah, you're too busy hating him, wishing him dead, and throwing cups of hot tea at his head to even realize that you are soooo black for him. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:BrainpanSonata